


October 2019 Fests

by mansikka



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Fluff, M/M, October Prompt Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 20:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20627147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Ficlets for the various fests going on in October.4th: Flufftober (candles) / Whumptober (human shield) / Tentacletober (tentacles save the day) - An Intruder8th: Whumptober (stab wound - not really whump though!) / Tentacletober (tied up by tentacles) - Stab Wounds12th: Flufftober (underwear) / Whumptober (”don’t move”) / Tentacletober (”get those things away from me”) - …Another Intruder





	1. An Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> Here are a few ficlets for the various fests going on in October, namely Flufftober, Whumptober, and Tentacletober. I'm splitting these into four separate works for the four ships I write for, and for longer oneshot pieces they'll be posted as separate fic. As I'm sure everyone else has done, all these prompts have been used as a guide only; I have Whumptobers that are mostly fluff and Flufftobers that are pretty sad. And there's smut thrown in there for some of them too; hurray! I'll tag and warn as appropriate as I post; happy October!
> 
> Prompts put together/arranged by (on Tumblr):
> 
> Flufftober - @giucorreias
> 
> Whumptober - @whumptober2019/ @la-vie-en-whump
> 
> Tentacletober - @lynne-monstr

_We have a friend_.

Eddie looks up from the book he's reading by candlelight since the power is still out following the storm, watching as a large tortoiseshell cat slinks in from the balcony into their living room. He holds still as he watches, feeling Venom turning his head to watch the cat in curiosity as it stalks its way across the floor in exploration. Venom gives a ripple of amused indignation up the length of Eddie's spine for the way the cat turns to _glare_ at them, as though it is _them_ who are intruding.

"Well. At least you didn't say we had a _snack_."

_Not much brain. Very little meat. Too much gristle._

"Hey. Cats are smart," Eddie protests even as Venom turns him to kneel on the couch, watching the cat as it walks behind it.

_Very small brain. Only a bite_.

"Yeah, well. That's if you get a bite in first. You remember the teeth on that thing you chased down by the park last month?"

The cat stops then, glaring even more indignantly as though it has heard Eddie's words. Its hackles go up, fur on end as it starts to hiss, letting out a squawling sound of protest that makes Venom flinch back. This cat knows Venom is _here_ then.

It always surprises Eddie the way animals react to Venom. He can never know in advance what kind of mood they might be in. Some dogs yap and bark and hide behind their owner's legs in fear, whereas others drop sticks by his feet clearly seeing the multiple ball game of fetch potential. And cats sometimes wind between Eddie's legs purring for attention, nuzzling against a tentacle when Venom shoots one out. 

_This_ cat, though, doesn't look like the nuzzling sort. That squalling only grows more high pitched, and Eddie knows he should have seen it coming. The cat launches over the back of the couch and straight into his face, a hissing, clawing mess. Eddie falls back in surprise with his arms flailing out, catching the candle that is stood on the table by his side. Venom gives an internal eye roll as he shoots a tentacle out to stop it falling and setting fire to everything around them, securing another tentacle around the cat's middle.

"Hey. No _snack_. Remember?" Eddie protests as he rights himself, watching the cat writhe and wriggle in fury mid air. Venom makes noises that are probably supposed to be soothing, shooting yet another tentacle out to sort of pat at the cat's head. The cat is _not_ amused, turning its head to try and snap at him. Venom lets out a disapproving sigh and deposits the cat back on the balcony, slamming the door behind it.

_Eddie. Bored, Eddie_, Venom says as though a cat hasn't just waltzed in almost causing a fire. His book falls to the floor as Venom lies him out on the couch, arching with a soft burst of laughter as Venom begins to creep up his shirt.


	2. Stab Wounds

_Stab wound_.

Eddie snorts with laughter for Venom's commentary as he pierces the lid of his microwave lasagne, dropping the knife down on the counter when he's done.

"It's to let the steam out, so the microwave doesn't explode," he says as he slots the tray into the microwave and slams the door closed before setting the timer. "Nothing is being _stabbed_."

_Is_, Venom insists, prodding and poking at Eddie imitating stabbing motions as he tickles him, a shoot of _happy_ running up Eddie's spine for his laughter.

"Oh, is that what we're doing here?" Eddie says in between undignified squeals as he dodges and ducks Venom's attention, failing every time.

_Yes_.

"Well. Two can play at that game."

Eddie strokes his fingertips over the tendrils that shoot out to tickle him, laughing for the shudder that goes through him when Venom tries to pull back.

_Stop_.

"Only if you stop first."

_Never_, Venom declares as he tickles him harder, ending with the two of them sprawled out on the floor. It's a Friday evening, his working week is done, Eddie has nothing he needs to do this weekend that he doesn't want to. He's laid on his kitchen floor tied up in tentacles that keep trying to tickle him, waiting for his dinner to cook. His life is bizarre, but also simple. And, Eddie thinks as he moves to tickle Venom back, it doesn't get much better than this.


	3. ...Another Intruder

Eddie wakes to the sensation of being tugged upright and across the room, his brain taking several long seconds to register that there is an intruder in the apartment. He curses under his breath, feeling around on the floor for his underwear from the previous night—much to Venom's indignance. _Yes_, Eddie thinks at him, _now really is the time to be modest._

As one they yank back the bedroom door to find a masked man helping himself to the TV. Venom is _livid_; the TV is his most favored possession in this apartment. He shoots a tendril out from Eddie's arm and wraps it tight around the man's waist, smiling internally when he _yelps_ in surprise.

"Don't move," Eddie calls out belatedly as the man tries to force it away, writhing and screaming and lashing out. "It'll only make things worse."

He's not exaggerating. Eddie might be about a foot outside the bedroom doorway but Venom has tentacles on him _everywhere_. The man is half-suspended with tight black binds around all his limbs and middle, holding him aloft. He keeps trying to push them away from him, which only pisses Venom off and makes him squeeze tighter.

"Get those things away from me!"

"Well," Eddie says, absently palming over his stubble as he watches, thriving on Venom's amusement, "you did sort of invite all this. You broke in here."

"_Off_," the man screams, comically trying to wriggle free of Venom's grasp. He looks as though he is some string-operated puppet.

_Eat?_ Venom asks half-heartedly, though purposefully out loud. He too is half-asleep and doesn't seem to have the energy for it.

"No. Just put him outside."

"Who are you _talking_ to?" the man hisses, his eyes round in fear.

"Let's go back to bed, V," Eddie says as he yawns, closing his eyes as Venom disposes of their _guest_, headfirst in a garbage can at the foot off the building. They are tucked around one another in bed in seconds, already drifting back to sleep.


End file.
